The Locomotion Conundrum
by PotterMerlinWho
Summary: A little Shamy goodness in the spirit of Valentine's Day. Fluffy, not very OOC. Sheldon and Amy's reaction to their first real kiss.


**The Locomotion Conundrum**

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfic so please be nice. No flames!**

Two weeks had passed since the kiss on Valentine's Day and Sheldon and Amy have barely spoken. It was like a wall had been put between them, with either party too timid to cross. With persistence from their friends, here is the Shamy confrontation.

**Amy's POV: **

I sighed as I listened to the conversation going on in front of me. I was at Penny's apartment with her and Bernadette on our weekly "girl's night". Too distracted to listen, I checked my phone yet again. No Sheldon. We have hardly spoken in weeks and I'm really starting to get worried. The kiss on the train was unexpected, but really nice. When he leaned in for a sarcastic kiss, I thought that he was going to get grossed out, run away, and wash his mouth out. Much to my surprise, he walked closer and put his arms around my waist. He even sucked my bottom lip! Asexual giraffe, I think not! He seemed dazed for the rest of the night and looked like he was having a great time. I haven't heard from him since then. Penny and Bernadette said not to worry, and that he'll come around, but I'm not convinced. He took a rain check on date night, and told me he was too busy with work to meet me in my lab for lunch. I took another sip of my wine and listened to Penny rant about a rude customer she had to deal with today. If Sheldon doesn't talk to me soon, I'll have to go across the hall and talk to him myself. Am I really that bad of a kisser?

**Sheldon's POV:**

"Come on Sheldon you're ruining Halo night!" Leonard exclaimed. "We can't lose another round". "I'm sorry Leonard, work has been distracting me lately" I said, and turned my full attention back to the game. Work has not been the source of my distraction. That problem is caused by a certain vixen named Amy Farrah Fowler. I haven't been able to concentrate on anything since that kiss. I don't do romance. The very idea of kissing sickens me. So why did I like kissing Amy so much? What started as a ploy to show Amy that romance is dead, turned into something more. Before I knew it, my Texan instincts kicked in and only one thing remained in my mind: kissing my little lady. I expected to be disgusted after the kiss, but Amy left me breathless and wanting more. This both excited and terrified me. So I did what any coward would do: cut of communication with Amy. Yes I regret it, but it was the only way to think straight on the matter. The troubling thing about my separation from Amy is that I missed her. I wanted to feel her lips against mine and kiss her again and again. But I am Sheldon Lee Cooper, the robot with no emotions. So until I learn to suppress my urges, talking to Amy is out of the question. "Sheldon we lost! What the hell was gotten into you! You never miss that shot" yelled the pissed theoretical physicist. "Is this about Amy?" he said in a much softer voice. "Ooh yeah how's it going with Amy Shelly? You tap that yet?" sniggered Howard. "I believe that my relations to a certain Amy Farrah Fowler are none of your business" I replied. "It is when you can't even play video games anymore" said Raj. "For the love of god, talk to her." I have had enough ridicule over the past few weeks. I was done. And with that I got up and walked out the door.

**No one's POV:**

Sheldon walked over to Penny's apartment and didn't even bother knocking. Once he barged into the apartment, he saw his target. Amy turned around and smiled at her boyfriend from across the room. "Oh hey Sheldon" she said. They stared at each other for a moment, before Sheldon let out a low growl and yelled "Oh what the hell!" his southern drawl coming through. He marched across the apartment put his hands on either side of Amy's face before crashing his lips onto hers. They stayed like that for a while, long enough to make even Penny blush. Penny snapped a quick picture and followed a very shocked Bernadette out of the apartment, leaving them to it.


End file.
